The use of W/O/W type multiple emulsions for various purposes such as the production of cosmetics, medicines, food and drinks is expected, since generally they have a very fine texture and a smooth touch upon application to the skin and a water-soluble substance can be incorporated in fat globules and the apparent fat content thereof can be increased.
In conventional processes for preparing the W/O/W type multiple emulsion, a Span (Trade Mark) emulsifier such as sorbitan monooleate is used in an amount of at least 20% based on an oil in the primary emulsification and then the second emulsification is effected.
However, even when such a large amount of the emulsifying agent is used, the multiple-phase emulsion state is broken or the emulsification rate is reduced by heating effected in the final stage for sterilization or the like. This is a serious demerit.